Am I a Burden?
by Crystalhearted Girl
Summary: Rin is realising that Sesshomaru is not letting her have something once in awhile so she tries to persuade him to get her something. But what happens if she asks him a question that could make her master kill her? Will she survive? R
1. Death is Coming

_This is my first fanfic so **please **don't be too harsh on me._

**~AM~**

**I**

**A**

**~BURDEN?~**

The cherry blossoms falling ever so gently on to the soft lush, green grass of the flower filled meadow. A soft calming breeze blew them of the ground into the air, petals floating like feathers in the wind. This was a place where it demolished all pain and fears along with hatred, leaving creatures peaceful and calm. Scents of roses and bluebells filled the sensitive nose of the legendary dog demon, leaving him to think about the present than the past or future. Ice encased his heart leaving him cold-hearted towards mortals and demons, including his foolish brother. That half-breed he hated all these years was still alive with that mortal wrench. His anger started to boil deep within him but was erased by the peaceful singing of the birds. The mortal who followed him everywhere he went was sleeping soundlessly on the soft grass, her black hair pulled behind her ear. Although Lord Sesshomaru despised humans, he accepted Rin because she was different from other beings. She was caring and bubbly and always full of energy. He sighed quietly, wishing he could hunt while Rin is protected. Unfortunately, Jaken was away on a mission by Sesshomaru himself, accompanied by Ah-Un. His golden orbs lowered to the girl before him and unknowingly, he brushed his fingers along her cheek. She shivered at the touch but did not wake much to his relief. Just then, Lord Sesshomaru wondered why he kept the girl along with him. She never helped him in some way and seems to enjoy annoying Jaken. But whenever he thinks about abandoning her or finishing off her life, it feels like a bare hand trying to crush his heart. He kept her because of that reason, to avoid being inflicted with imaginary pain. Rin woke up and positioned herself to sit. Her small little hands rubbed her eyes and her mouth parted revealing those human teeth. The orange robe was wrinkled around her tiny body with her miniature feet hidden. She looked up at Sesshomaru and asked in a cute voice, "Sesshomaru-sama? Where are we going now?" Her brown eyes stared into his, leaving him having trouble to reply, though nothing came across his face. So he simply stood up and walked across the meadow with a small little girl behind him.

Humans scurried away from the taiyoukai in order to escape death probably. Rin always seemed confused as why they left in a hurry plus with a frightened expression on their faces. Those who were simply ignoring them didn't matter to her. Sesshomaru walked gracefully through the village, his silver hair flowing behind him. The gold disks scanned for an area where he can get human food for his ward. It didn't bother him when the humans glanced at him then ran away but it did when they observed Rin. They walked past a stage with fire dancers on it. There were staffs spinning with blazing lights on each end and fireballs being thrown into the air only to float in the same spot. Rin was fascinated and delighted to come by such a sight. "Lord Sesshomaru! Can Rin go closer to see fire dancers do tricks?" she asked excitingly. He was going to say yes but then became worried about her being lost in the crowd. He coldly said no. Rin saddened but followed her master through the village. The dog demons' heart plunged into guilt but he then thought that food would bring her to her happy self again. Unfortunately, when he ordered her favourite dish, her face was still upset and tears forming in her eyes. Sesshomaru decided to let it go and let the child regain her spirit.

Days past and Rin became more persistent. Now and then she would want something but Sesshomaru would answer with the same every time. No. He started to wonder if selfishness is a stage where all humans go through. One late afternoon in a snowy field, Rin tugged onto her masters robe. He looked down at her and saw tears forming into her eyes even though she was hesitating to ask.  
"What is it now Rin?" he asked coldly.  
"Is Rin a burden to you Sesshomaru-sama?"she asked in a timid voice. The taiyoukai was shocked why she asked a question which involved her. He was expecting her to ask if she could go buy a toy or go see something that is boring to him. Bending down onto one knee, he wrapped his arms around Rin and asked,  
"_Why_ do you think you are a burden to this Sesshomaru?"  
Her eyes squinted in confusion despite the tears as why he was holding her but then answered, "Rin never get anything from Sesshomaru-sama and Lord Sesshomaru walk too fast leaving me behind."  
Sesshomaru was going to agree with her until something clicked in his mind. His anger rose and the girl realised when he threw her hard onto the ground, snapping a rib bone in the process. She whimpered as the furious dog demon lifted her high into the air and using his other arm, punched her in the stomach. Blood splattered from her mouth onto the snow beneath them as he dropped her and stepped onto her fragile hand. He punched and kicked her small form,bruises forming onto her healthy body. Sesshomaru dug his nails into her shoulders.  
"I gave you protection from the demons that try to EAT you!!!!!" he threw onto the ground again, gaining a satisfying _crunch_ as heard her leg crumble."Is it a problem that I have longer legs then you that you can't keep up!?!?!"he roared as her picked her up from the collar of her komono. Raising a hand, he slapped her with so much force she fell onto the ground, her eyes sliding close. The last thing she saw was those angry, red eyes.

**Sesshomarus P.O.V**

I punched and kicked my ward, blood leaving her body where my nails dug in. I yelled at her before throwing Rin onto the ground again, hearing a crunch as her leg bone shattered. I roared another sentence at her then picking her up by the bloodied collar of her komono, I slapped her. The sound of he impact reached the rational part of my mind and my eyes return to the gold they once were. I instantly looked at the girl in my blood coated arms. Eyes closed, her chest struggling to rise and fall normally. Bruises covered the body where I touched her, black hair clung to her face where the tears fell upon. I howled which I never thought I would do for a human. Rin was slipping away all because of me. I stood up with the girl in my arms, then ran towards the village where my pathetic half-brother was currently at the moment. The pain in my chest was too much to bear, which made me run faster. I need Rin back. She is the one who taught me sorrow and happiness and now she is dying. I felt like I'm the apprentice and she is my master, learning new things from her. I want to see the light shining in her eyes. Face radiating with happiness and care as she tended to my wounds, even if they weren't that serious. I want her to say my name. Not in pain that I inflicted on her but when she needs something. I want to feel her warmth as I brush my fingers against her cheek when she's asleep. When she holds my hand through the village while following wherever I go. If she dies, it would be all my fault and I would probaly go mad. No. I will go mad. I'd run through the lands howling in pain as a giant dog. When I inflicted pain on Rin, she reminded me of all those people I've killed with no remorse or sorrow. No regret afterwards. But now I feel these feelings. All because of Rin.  
_You can survive this Rin. Please do. . ._

**Rins P.O.V**

Fire in his eyes were the last thing I saw before my eyes closed. I was wrapped in scorching hot flames as I was dying. From the corner of my eye, Rin saw mama, papa and brother standing there with happy faces. Holes in their chest from the knives that were plunged there. Their hands were out for me to grab hol of, but I made no movement to grab hold of one. Sesshomaru-sama did say he did not need anything from me when I stumbled upon him in the forest. Rin should've listened. I was stupid to not obey him back then. But Rin is still following him now. Well use to. The fire that was burning me was hurting me and was cold. Like I was still in that snowy place where I died. My body _is _still in that snowy place. Where Sesshomaru-sama is still hurting me. I wonder if he really hates me. Maybe I am a burden to him and he wants to get rid of me. . .

**~AM~**

**I**

**A**

**~BURDEN?~**

TBC . . .  
(To Be Continued)

Please Review!  
Crystalhearted Girl


	2. Healing

_Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the repeat if you read it._

**~AM~**

**I**

**A**

**~BURDEN?~**

"There's a demon approaching! Fast!" yelled a guard.

"Get Inuyasha! And Kagome, Sango and Miroku!" yelled another.

Sesshomaru shielded Rin as he ran through the wooden gates and darts and throwing implements that were headed towards him. At the mentioning of his half-brother, he stretched his legs faster. Warriors were sent after him but were to slow. They separated to capture him or corner him. He didn't want to get into a fight right at the moment, not when there was a dying girl in his arms. The girl who held his heart with her bare hands. A warrior appeared in front of him, pushed a cart of fruit to block his way but he simply pounced over it. Another rolled a barrel a water but he dodged that too. There was too many interupptions so he hopped onto the roof of a hut. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, the mortals eyes unable to follow. The only thing they caught was his silver hair. A little zap and he was gone from their reaches. His legs began to tire but Sesshomaru didn't give up on the girl he protected. Speeding up more, he ran with the wind whipping through each strand of hair. Rin was breathing shallower and her face was rigid with pain. Her hands were clutching onto his robe so tightly that the dog demon bean to worry about her crumbled hand. She whimpered and dug her face into his clothing. Sesshomaru grimaced and continued to search for Kaedes hut.

A pillar of smoke rose from the village, visible to the four warriors eyes. Kagome the priestess, Inuyasha the half-demon, Sango the demon slayer and Miroku the monk with the Wind Tunnel.

"Another ordinary demon Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, bending down to pick up her weapons.

"No. It's Sesshomaru. But I picked up another scent. Like a injured human. A girl." he answered seriously.

Kagome dropped her bow and arrows, shocked. "A girl?!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha only nodded. Sango stood up, boomerang slung over one shoulder while her other hand rested on her hip.

"It's unusual for Sesshomaru to be travelling with a ningen, let alone holding one." she said, her brown hair blowing eastward while her eyes scanned the area below her. Mroku rested his chin on his right hand, staring off into the distance.

"Maybe he came to ask for Kaedes assistance to help heal the girl. That would be considerable." Miroku said positively. Inuyasha snorted with disgust written across his face.

"He loathes your kind Miroku." Inuyasha reminded his comrade.

"But what if your broth-" Kagome started.

"Half-brother." he corrected/ interrupted.

_"Half-_brother had a change of heart? Not all demons can control their emotions towards another." Kagome continued. Inuyasha cosidered then complained, "Can we just go?!"

"Hold up Inuyasha. If you charge at your brother, I'll dearly let Kagome sit you. We have to hear him out first. Okay?" Sango warned. Inuyasha grumbled but then agreed. They were off.

Sesshomaru was starting to pant. He still couldn't find the old women and Rin was holding onto her life boat. The sound of the air being peirced brought Sesshomaru back to his senses. A sacred arrow just missed his thigh. He turned to the archer. A snarl ripped through his mouth. Kagome stood there dumbfounded, obviosly shocked as she saw Sesshomaru holding and protecting a human girl. Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome, the tetsusaiga (sp?) in front of him. Sesshomaru moved back a step, only to find Miroku and Sango positioned behind him.

"Why are you here Sesshomaru?" asked Sango soothingly, even though she could see the reason enough. Sesshomaru turned to give a glance then put his eyes back on Inuyasha.

"To heal Rin with Kaedes assistance." he answered cautiously.

"Keh, You're the one who injured her! Why do you want to bring her back?!"Inuyasha yelled. Rin tried to shift but couldn't.

"Inuyasha! SIT!" KAgome ordered. _Thump._

"Please. Let us escort you to her then Sesshomaru." Miroku offered. Sesshomaru followed, still alert in case they attack.  
Kagome stayed behind to discipline Inuyasha more, unknown to Sesshomaru that he has to obey her commands. Inuyasha glanced up at her, slight fear in his eyes. Sango chuckled.

"Oh My! Put her down here. Quick!" ordered Kaede as she rushed to the kitchen. Sesshomaru placed Rin on the soft mat gently and then settled himself next to her. Kaede came rushing back with a bowl full of herbs to put on Rins skin. As she examined her body, her face crinkled in worry and shock.  
"Crumbled hand, cracked rib and a snapped leg bone. Oh dear. . ." she murmered. Sesshomaru was nervous.  
"Would she be alright?" he asked. Kaede looked at the demon and nodded.

"It will take at least a week for the wounds to heal." she informed and Sesshomaru sighed with relief. "Why didn't you heal her with the tetsusiga(sp?)"

Sesshomaru turned his head. Kaede then understood. If he did, Rin would think that he had healed her to beat her up more. The full-fledged demon didn't want Rin to afraid of him so he though it was more prudent to seek assistance. Kaede asked kindly if he would like some tea except he only answered, "I don't drink tea."

**Sesshomarus P.O.V**

It was dark and everyone was asleep. Except for me. I thought of ways to apologize to Rin and right now, I have a list full in my mind. My eyes shifted towards Rin, her head tossing side to side, probaly having a nightmare about me. I sighed and got up, kneeled over Rin and whispered into her ear,

"It's okay Rin. Don't be afraid." Rin stopped tossing and relaxed beneath me. Bnnding down, I nuzzled my head in the crook of her neck. I placed my arm around her waist and the other at the back of her head. After lifting her up into a sitting position, I moved some hair and placed my lips on the back of her neck. I let my fangs grow longer then peirced her gently with them. She flinched but did not wake. I licked the blood from her wound to reveal the cresent shape there. A mark . . .

**~AM~**

**I**

**A**

**~BURDEN~**

**Please Review!!!**

_Crystalhearted Girl_


	3. Kidnapped

_Thanks for the reviews!_

**~AM~**

**I**

**A**

**~BURDEN~**

Carts being pushed to each food stand, fruits and vegetables placed in to take back to their huts. Sesshomaru watched the bustling of people rushing to aid others, like every other village. Except this village gets attacked multiple of times. Some villagers threw wary glances at the taiyoukai, but he simply ignored them which relaxed their nerves. All except a little girl. She came skipping up to him like Rin does every day, well use to.  
"Are you Inuyasha's brother?" she asked innocently.  
"_Half-_brother." he answered correctly. The girl smiled and ran back to her father, who was watching them with worry. _Weird, _thought the dog demon with confusion. Lord Sesshomaru rose from his position and ran with impossible speed back to Kaedes hut. Rin was looking healthier and better, but Sesshomaru wondered what her reaction will be when she awakes. A scene popped into his head, one where Rin was cowering in the corner and the full-fledged demon leaning over her. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably like on that unfaithful night, where he bruised and bloodied her severely. Sesshomaru shook his head, much to Kagome surprise as she was watching them from the kitchen.  
"Kaede? Do you think Sesshomaru has feelings for Rin?" she asked with concern.  
"Well it depends. He could have a father figure feeling or a lovers feeling towards the girl." the wise woman considered. Kagome placed the wooden bowl onto the counter and looked outside the small window to see Inuyasha being annoyed by Shippo. The fox demon was on his head, pulling silver hair and weaving them into a braid. Inuyasha noticed Kagome watching them and frowned, thinking she was spying on them. She sighed; it wasn't like Inuyasha would fall for her just like that after Kikyo repeatedly died, though she wished it was possible. Kaede interrupted her thoughts by asking her if she could gather more herbs. She gladly agreed.

Sesshomaru was awakened from his slumber to the yelp of Rin. She was trying to crawl away without being noticed, but Sesshomaru got up silently and wrapped his arms around her waist. He sat down with the child on his lap, watching her shiver from the contact. She was whimpering quietly, small tears forming into her eyes. The dog demon soothed her by stroking her cheek, murmuring about the gifts he bought her. Rin smiled when he mentioned that he'll let her braid his hair and she raised her hands to reach some of his silver strands. He chuckled very low and shifted so he was in front of Rin. The way her hands caressed his hair was dumping him into calmness. When she finished she clasped her hands together in admiration, happy at her work. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand gently and laid her head on his chest. He rubbed his hand against her shoulder which made her murmur his name. The dog demon smirked at this and closed his eyes, listening to her light breathing although she wasn't asleep just yet.  
"I'm sorry Rin. Will you forgive me?" Sesshomaru apologised, guilt in his voice. Rin turned her head on his chest so she could see his expression and to her surprise, there was sadness.  
"I forgive you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, watching a small smile form at his lips.  
The ningen closed her eyes and fell asleep while the taiyoukai listened.

Rin was clutching her plush toy that her lord bought for her. She smiled at Inuyasha and rushed with Shippo to braid his hair. The girl giggle at how his dog ears reacted when she tickled them. Everyday, she was healing, both emotionally and physically. Sesshomaru made some time to go hunting and to spend time with his ward. He watched the disgusted look on Inuyashas face when Rin jumped onto his back. The hanyou was trying to resist the temptation to throw her off his back but knew better that Sesshomaru would kill him for that. Finally the girl hopped off. She ran to Sesshomaru and gave him a flower she picked earlier in the forest with Kagome. His golden disks observed the plant before sniffing it. He smiled at Rin before licking her cheek. The girl giggled at the touch before running back to pull on Inuyashas tail. A yelp escaped his mouth when she yanked and she laughed at the sound. Kagome came out and saw Inuyashas pained look before laughing along with Rin. He really looked like a dog when he acted helpless. Shippo went inside to ask Kaede about more legends while Rin went to rest. Sesshomaru positioned the blanket on top of her before he left.  
"Sesshomaru-sama? Where are you going?" Rin asked with wonder. Sesshomaru wanted to lie to Rin about the demons inside the village but he couldn't.  
"There are demons inside the village Rin. I'll get rid of them." he said before he left her, shocked.

Elsewhere . . .

Three demons were standing in the shadows of the village. Well two. One was a human. Kohaku.  
"Are you ready Kohaku?"Asked the wind sorceress, Kagura. Her red eyes visible in the darkness. The boy nodded.  
"Remember, you have to only capture the girl, Rin. Be unnoticeable. Got that?"  
"Yes, Kagura."He answered quietly. Kanna stood with the mirror at her chest.  
"The girl is in the healers hut. She is asleep." she informed, the mirror glowing brightly before showing the scene. Kohaku nodded then ran off. "Sesshomaru is approaching." Kanna said ghostly. Kagura smiled. She held her fan up to her lips.  
"This should be fun." she stated just as he approached. The dog demon came at an alarming rate of speed but Kagura jumped and swang her fan. "Dance of the Dragon!" Wind tried to slow the demon down but failed. Kagura took the feather out of her hair, enlarged it and jumped onto it with Kanna. Sesshomaru pounced and knocked them off, noticing that Kanna was the girl who skipped to him back then. Kagura did a motion with her hand and they landed gently on the ground. A group of warriors came towards them, assisting the taiyoukai in battle. But their timing was unfortunate.  
"Kanna!" yelled Kagura, and the '10 yr old' girl understood. The mirror in her hand glowed and sucked their souls into it, allowing Kagura to use their bodies.  
"Dance of the dead!" The bodies rose from the ground, swords pointed at Sesshomaru's chest. They lunged together but Sesshomaru easily dodged. Kagura controlled their movements while Sesshomaru fought against them uselessly. A sacred arrow was headed towards Kanna and Kagura ordered the bodies to protect her sister. As the arrow pierced through them, and they disintegrated. Sesshomaru, expecting it to be Kagome, was wrong and pounced at Kagura, scratching her with his nails from shoulder to wrist. The wind demoness clutched her left arm before hurrying to her feather with Kanna. They left in a hurry, leaving Sesshomaru with the priestess. Kikyo. The taiyoukai was confused. Inuyasha and Kagome said Kikyo repeatedly died in battle but now she was right in front of him.  
"How are you still alive?" he asked, masking the emotions on his face and confusion in his voice. Kikyo turned away from him, her hair blowing behind her.  
"If you want Rin to stay with you, I suggest you leave now." she said before walking away gracefully. Sesshomaru tensed and sniffed the air. He cursed himself as he found out another person was part of the plot.

Back at Kaedes Hut . . .

Kohaku walked in while everyone was asleep. He walked towards the location of the girl he was supposed to kidnap and entered. Rin was sleeping with a look of worry written on her face. Her breathing was normal and she was alone in the room. Kohaku bent down and wrapped the rope around her wrist and ankles, careful not to wake the girl up. He checked if she breathed through her nose before tying the cloth on around her mouth and neck. While he did that, he noticed a crescent shaped mark on her neck. His face held disbelief but then composed himself before meeting Kagura and Kanna outside the shutters. He threw Rin up towards them, and they caught her gently, placing her on the soft feather.  
"Any encounters?" Kagura asked as Kohaku jumped on.  
"No, you?" he answered then carried on. Kagura smiled then scowled.  
"It was interesting." she replied before transporting them back to Naraku.

Sesshomaru barged into the hut, waking up everyone. Sango lit a lantern and asked in a tired voice, "What's wrong, Sesshomaru?"  
He ignored them and rushed to Rins room. It was empty, and there was no sign of struggle so he assumed she was asleep when _he_ kidnapped her. Sesshomaru howled in anguish as he lost Rin stupidly. Inuyasha and the others rushed in and noticed why he was making such a sad sound. Rin was gone. Sesshomaru sniffed the mat and ran out to search for the kidnapper, with the others on his trail. Except for Kaede.

~AM~

I

A

~BURDEN~

_Please Review!__  
__Crystalhearted Girl_


End file.
